


Stuck in an Elevator

by Vic_writes01



Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Bones (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Temperance Brennan Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Alternative Universe - Bones (TV), FBI Agent Richie Tozier, Forensic Scientist Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Psychologist Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Based on s6 ep16 from Bones. This fic follows the general plotline where the FBI agent (in this case, Richie) wants to take stadium seats from a hockey rink. With that being said his partners, forensic scientist Eddie and psychologist Stan, help him with the seats into his apartment. The only issue is that the agent and scientist get stuck in the elevator during a blizzard, all while being on a murder case.While stuck in the elevator, and not being able to do their jobs efficiently, Stan takes the opportunity to try and get the partners to open up about their feelings for one another. But of course, in Richie and Eddie fashion, they refuse to cooperate. That is of course until the two decide to talk it out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608217
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Stuck in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557935) by Kathy Reichs. 



With the investigation underway, Eddie Kaspbrak, a renowned forensic anthropologist, decided to accompany his FBI partner, Richie Tozier to pick up a set of seats from an ice hockey stadium. Both reluctantly bringing FBI profiler, Stan Uris, along with them. 

Now in Richie’s apartment complex, he and Eddie loaded the row of 4 seats into the elevator. With the seats occupying most of the elevator, Stan is made to take the stairs to meet the couple at Richie’s apartment. This is until the lights turn off, suddenly, and the elevator comes to a halt, jerking the box up and down slightly.

“Great, just fucking dandy,” Richie says, the FBI agent is only partially claustrophobic but thankfully the elevator isn’t in a closed-in metal shaft, it’s caged.

With the insulation system down, the cool air starts to diffuse, cancelling out the warm air. The forensic anthropologist shivers under his layers and wishes that he had grabbed his beanie or gloves when he left his house this morning, but of course, with a CDC case, he had to leave in a hurry. Since, unfortunately, the disease that the victim had could’ve been passed to the offender, but now with a blackout and stuck in an elevator, he hopes that his team can do a further investigation without him. Especially since cell service is starting to die out.

“Your elderly neighbour, Mrs Kersh, is so lovely, Tozier,” Stan says, “she gave us some beanies and blankets.” 

The psychologist passes the blanket and beanie through the vertical openings of the shaft.

“NO!!” Both Eddie and Richie yell, taking the items quickly and pushing Stan’s hand out.

“What? They’re just blankets and pillows,” Stan replies.

“Do you know what would’ve happened if the elevator started moving?” Eddie exclaims the psychologist shakes his head. “Amputation.” Stan’s eyes widen in fear and races back upstairs.

The blankets and pillows discarded on the floor and Eddie shivers, cursing himself to buggery, and wraps the blanket around his body and almost immediately, Eddie starts to feel warm. His entire body relaxes as he feels the blood rush back to his hands and feet. 

Suddenly, Eddie’s phone buzzes with a call from his tech analyst, Bev.

“Oh crap!” The scientist exclaims, and quickly answers it, “Hi Bev.”

“Where are you? You said you’d be back within half an hour,” the lady on the other side says through the phone.

“I’m stuck in an elevator with Tozier,” Eddie says bluntly. “Power-outage.”

“Oh right - we - go --- x-ray ---- ns,”

“Bev, Bev you’re breaking up.”

“What?”

“You’re -” 

The line goes dead and sure enough, when Eddie pulls his phone away from his ear, there’s a no signal sign at the top left-hand corner of the device. 

“Fuck me,” he says.

“Speaking of fucking,” Stan says, coming back down the stairs. “Shall we continue our session?” 

“No, absolutely not,” Richie and Eddie say in unison.

Since Richie broke up with his boyfriend, Kay, Stan has taken it upon himself to insert himself right in the middle of Richie and Eddie. Both men have shown a great amount of interest in each other since Stan had joined the FBI 3 years ago. With Eddie being a famous forensic anthropologist and crime novelist, he has written a dozen books where his character falls for an FBI agent. That character, Stan finds, is described in a striking resemblance to Richie. 

Stan has determined that there may be a subconscious thought in Eddie’s mind that he may just be in love with Richie. Though he swore that he would never get in the middle unless he knows that Richie feels the same way. Thankfully, Stan also thinks Richie has subconscious feelings for the scientist.

Richie had a brain tumour, about a year ago, and he had hallucinated a whole story where he was married to Eddie. Sure it still incorporated a murder investigation but that’s what their jobs are like in reality, chaotic with death. But in this reality, he was married to Eddie. 

Since he had told Stan, which he now regrets, Stan has made it his life mission to make the two men realise they’re in love with each other. It’s annoying, even Bev, Eddie’s best friend and tech analyst, has spotted something between the FBI agent and the scientist since she started working for and with Eddie.

“We have to talk about it at some point.”

“Stanley, can it!” Richie says.

That added fuel to the fire. Stanley starts to bring up Richie’s ex and how it caused a rift in his partnership with Eddie. But the couple trapped inside the elevator just doesn’t want to hear it. 

Eddie’s phone buzzes and sure enough there’s a message from his intern, Georgie saying that the victim was strangled face-to-face. This means that there’s a high chance that the victim had coughed in the killer’s face, equalling in another high chance that she infected him.

“Fuck me!” The anthropologist says. “We need to get out of here.”

“What why?” Richie asks.

“She was killed 2 weeks ago, the incubation period is over. We may have an outbreak!” Richie shudders.

“There’s an escape hatch.” The agent points up at the roof of the cart.

As the partners argue, Eddie decides he should go up since he’s shorter and therefore easier to hold up. He hoists himself up on the chairs and the chain of the elevator wall, hooking one foot up on the side and the other in Richie’s grip. 

Just as Eddie reaches up to push the hatch open, 1) his phone starts buzzing, and 2) it opens inwards and the chairs are in the way. The scientist fumbles for the phone but it falls to the ground causing a chaotic scene, with Eddie holding on for dear life on the wall, Richie lets Eddie’s other foot go, to grab the fallen device.

But the scientist’s foot, that’s wedged in the opening, starts to slip and he inevitably falls right on top of the agent below. Just like that, Richie’s back crunches beneath Eddie’s weight and Stan is running up the stairs back to Mrs Kersh, hopefully for pain meds or something.

**** **** **** ****

A few minutes later, Eddie is practising a Thai massage on the fallen agent, sure it helps a little, relaxing the muscles, but it cramps if Eddie moves away. 

“Should we talk about us?” Richie asks. “I mean, we’ve liked each other in the past, we’ve admitted that …”

“‘Chee, what’s there to say? We work together, it would never work. What if we break up?” Eddie replies.

The agent faulters, what once was a hopeful look, Eddie now sees disappointment. He knows that the only thing that would be satisfying in any sort of relationship (ie. marriage, fuckbuddies, dating) would be the sex because of their stamina. 

“Is it me? Are you no longer attracted to me?” 

“Richie, no, I - I am but -” Eddie’s cut off by Stan’s heavy footsteps racing back down.

“Here, I got you some frozen peas, water and Advil,” Stan says.

“Advil? I need pain killers! I know she has some because she was running around naked when she got a tooth extracted,” Richie cries. Eddie simply laughs and places the bag of peas underneath Richie’s back while the agent takes some Advil. 

The two partners sit against the wall, in awkward silence, Stan sits above them wondering how to approach them. It isn’t until Eddie rests his head on Richie’s shoulder that Stan perks up.

“What happened while I was gone?” Stan queries.

“Nothing,” Eddie replies.

Stan’s about to say something else when Eddie’s phone goes off again, the lab calling with new information that causes a turn in his demeanour. 

The victim was in a human trafficking ring and was held captive in a basement, full of women in a human trafficking ring that the victim was apart of, just a block away from where the scientist and the FBI duo are. 

Considering that the suspect may have the virus, Eddie and Richie need to move fast before anyone else is killed or infected. 

And that’s when Eddie sees a rusted bolt on the seats. He knows that they’re of sentimental value to Richie, but it’s the only way for them to get out.

“I know a way out, but you won’t like it,” Eddie says to his partner. “There’s a rusted bolt and so if we put enough force by kicking or jumping, we can break them apart and we can climb out of the cart."

Richie promised he'd never tell a single soul, not when his father had stopped drinking just long enough for him to remember that he had a son. That one whole week, Wentworth had not touched a single ounce of alcohol, just so that he could enjoy a game of ice hockey with Richie. Unfortunately, the skating rink had been destined to be demolished and so when he saw the chairs being moved, just a couple of hours ago, he knew he had to get them. He had to get them as a sentimental artifact to that week that his dad was a dad.

But he knows that Eddie is right, with a possibly infected killer, the only way out is to break the bolt. Richie gives the go-ahead and they jump on the bolt, knocking the top two chairs to the ground with a loud bang.

**** **** **** ****

After exiting the elevator shaft, Eddie and Richie go out in search for the basement. Eddie scours for any broken windows in hopes to find the window that the victim tried to enter or exit out of. Sure enough, hidden by a piece of wood is a broken window and in the luminescence of Richie's torch, are a few girls and women coming into view.

"HEY!" A man shouts and causes the agent and the scientist to turn around, only to see a man stumbling out of the apartment splattering blood.

"He may be infected, Richie," Eddie says.

The man doesn't stand down, even as Richie is waving his FBI badge, with the man dating towards Richie, Eddie grabs a plank and hits the perp over the head. The force knocks him to the ground but traps Richie under him. Eddie is frantically saying to his partner to not touch him, but that's kind of hard when a big man is covering a slim, lean man's torso.

Due to the blizzard, they're forced to wait it out, Eddie handcuffs the perp and rolls him off Richie.

"You may have to spend a bit of time in the hospital," Eddie says to his partner.

"Only because you knocked him onto me!" Richie exclaims.

With sirens in the background, from the roads being opened to only the first responders, Eddie quickly places Richie's handcuffs on the man and moves him off his partner. 

Sirens get louder and louder, and soon 1 car and 1 ambulance come into view.

"Can we get him checked out, please? The suspect has a virus," Eddie explains to one of the 3 paramedics.

*

A few hours later, the two are curled up on Richie's new seats that Stan had set up while Eddie and Richie were making the arrest. Stan had found a new bolt in amongst Richie's tools that he keeps in the garage of the complex and had bolted the seats back together. 

"Maybe Stan's right," Richie says, Eddie removes his head from Richie's shoulder to look up at him. "Eds, I can tell that neither of us has lost feelings for one another. Why don't we give this, us, a go?"

"Maybe we should," Eddie smiles and kisses his partner. "Maybe we should just, not say anything to anyone until we know this is serious and is going to work."

"Yeah, yeah, of course."


End file.
